FateStar Island
by Dreadburner94
Summary: A new Holy Grail War is brewing. One different than all the rest. A new Grail has been created ten years after the destruction of the Fuyuki Grail, one far more powerful. Now, with 14 Servants and 14 Masters a Grail War like none other is about to commence. Will the Masters be able to see the truth behind this Grail War? Or will they fall to the dangers of war?
1. Prologue: The Summoning

**A/N: **Well hello there everybody! This has been floating around in my head for a little while, so I thought I'd go ahead and try my hand at it.

The story is basically a new Holy Grail War, with a new Holy Grail called the Holy Grail of Sterne-Insel. It'll be taking place 10 years after Fate/Stay Night (Unlimited Blade Works True End), which took place in 2004, so this story will be happening in the year 2014. The Grail War of Sterne-Insel will have two major battlegrounds, the first half of the war will be taking place in Fuyuki and the second half will be taking place on a fictional island called Hoshi no Shima, or Sterne-Insel. This Grail is also noted to be designed differently than the Grail of Fuyuki, instead of just seven Servants, there will be a total of 17 Servants (2 of each of the normal 7 Servants and 3 Rulers). It is also not corrupt, so it can actually grant good wishes and open the path to the Root if so desired.

So anyways, I'm accepting 14 Master/Servant pairs (I made the 3 Rulers myself) and of course the classes are limited to two apiece and the submission forms for both Masters and Servants is found at the end of the prologue. So we'll have 2 Sabers (all Saber spots have been taken), 2 Lancers (one Lancer spot has been taken), 2 Archers (one Archer spot has been taken), 2 Riders, 2 Casters (one Caster spot has been taken), 2 Assassins, and 2 Berserkers, plus the 3 Rulers. So if you submit OCs for the Grail War, make sure that you have back-up plans in case the Servant Class you want is not available.

As for the Masters, they can be pretty much any kind of person, a member of a powerful mage family, a member of the Mage's Association, a freelance magus, a rogue magus, a serial killer, a Church Executor, or even just a student. Although keep in mind, if your OC is not from Fuyuki and they're a student, they have to have a way to get to Fuyuki, Japan since that is where the story will start. Also, you can create partners and other characters to help support your Master/Servant pair, in which case, use the Master Submission Form, but leave out categories such as "Command Spell" and "Servant".

Oh, also, since this is a different Grail War with a different Grail, I will be disregarding the rule of Hassan only Assassins, so feel free to submit Assassins that aren't Hassans (you can submit a Hassan if you want to though). Another rule that I'll be disregarding is the "Western Hero Only" rule, so you can submit Servants from Japan, China, Korea etc. as well.

Now then, for each of the 14 Masters, there will be a route. So each Master will win the Grail War, but each route will be different (but some events may be similar to other routes). And once I start a route, I will finish it before moving on to another route.

Now one more thing, as this story follows a Holy Grail War, please keep in mind that there will be heavy character death since the characters will be going around killing each other since that's what the Holy Grail War is about for the most part. So if your character dies early on in one of the routes, it's not because I don't like them or you, it's just how it is. But, that isn't to say that characters won't get second chances, after all, a Master that loses their Servant can make a contract with another Servant and vise-versa, but I won't be able to do that for every OC after they lose, and once again, it is nothing personal, it's just the nature of the Holy Grail Wars.

Ah, I lied, this is the last thing, I'll be listing submitted characters in the credits section. If a character is not mentioned in the credits section, they were either created by me as minor characters or are property of Type-Moon, such as Emiya Shirou or Tohsaka Rin.

So then, let's get this show on the road.

**Credits:**

**Wenzeslaus Sternberg- dreadburner94**

**Morimoto Noboru- dreadburner94**

**Amalia Sternberg- dreadburner94**

I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, or any related series or concepts. This is a work of fiction. All settings in this work are fictional and any resemblance to individuals or organizations is coincidental.

I hope you enjoy the story!

**Prologue: The Summoning**

"The time has come," a cold and weathered voice echoed throughout the empty room, which was vacant of everything, save for three individuals standing in the middle of the large chamber.

The first man, an old and powerful Magus named Wenzeslaus Sternberg, 11th Head of the Sternberg Family, stood in the middle of a large and complex magic circle that covered most of the floorspace and even the walls of the dark chamber. The old man, who had lived for nearly 66 years now, had intense, blue eyes that radiated power. His skin was suntanned and his white hair and beard fell around him like a cloak, slightly blending in with the long, gray coat he wore. He was about 5'10" when standing straight up, but the wizened man stood slightly hunched over due to his age. This did not mean that the old Magus was to underestimated however. He had accomplished something that hadn't been done in centuries: the creation of a new Holy Grail. An omnipotent, wish-granting device that could even open a pathway to the vortex of the Root. But this man did not desire such a thing that he would never return from. No, this man desired to change this world and now that he possessed the Holy Grail, one that was pure and uncorrupted, his desires were within his grasp.

"But first! We shall require the aid of the Servants, and seven will not be enough for my... For our desires for this world," the old Magus announced, correcting himself in the process.

"Is this not why we surpassed the design of the Holy Grail of Fuyuki?" the second man asked, who was standing off to the right of Wenzeslaus.

This man was the owner of the island the ritual was about to take place on. Hoshi no Shima was the property of the Mage Clan known as the Morimoto, and this man was the 8th Head of the Morimoto Family, Morimoto Noboru. He was a dark tan in skin tone, standing at 5'8" with a fit build and short, black hair that was slicked back. Adding to the man's harsh exterior was the eyepatch over his right eye, his left being black in color, and the man wore a light brown coat that had red trimming and was buttoned up with silver buttons, while being tucked into a pair of black slacks that were held up by a black leather belt.

"Although..." Noboru began, "I still worry about earning the ire of the Tohsaka Family. Are you certain that it's wise for the first part of the war to take place in Fuyuki?"

"I have arranged for a suitable distraction to keep Tohsaka Rin out of Japan for the entirety of the War," Wenzeslaus responded as he turned towards the third person in the room, who still wore the same grim expression on her face that she had for the duration of the preparations for the ritual.

The girl was called Amalia Sternberg, and she was to become the 12th Head of the Sternberg Family since her parents were sacrificed to become the core of this new Holy Grail, Wenzeslaus deciding that two powerful human mages would make for a better core than one powerful homunculus. Amalia was young compared to the two men of 66 and 38 years, the girl being a scant 17 years, nearly 18 now, but as a Sternberg Mage, she was not to be underestimated. A fact proven by her participation in creating a new Holy Grail. Amalia stood at 5'8" with a fit build for a girl her age, she was considered to be attractive by most boys her age, her thin waist and decently sized bust helping that fact to come to be. She had bright aqua colored eyes, which contrasted greatly with her long, dark red hair that fell down to just above her rear while being cut just above her eyes in the front. Amalia wore a sleeveless black jacket that was trimmed with gold and flared out around her waist, leaving her naval exposed. Her outfit was completed by a tattered pair of tan jeans, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

Each of these mages bore a red Command Spell on their right hand. One shaped like a thrice-pronged crown. Another shaped like three, tall jagged mountains. And the last being shaped like lightning shooting out in three directions. All three of these mages had been chosen by Grail as Masters and they were to compete in the war for control of the wish-granting device. But the three Masters had a plan. A plan to exploit all others that would be drawn to the Grail.

"Amalia," Wenzeslaus called out as he walked away from the center of the magic circle, "It is time for the summoning ritual. Prepare yourself."

"Yes, Grandfather," the young girl respond coldly as she and the two men held out their right hands towards the center of the magic circle as Amalia began to speak the incantation.

"_Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time._

_Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master Reinhild be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom!"_

Noboru took a deep breath as he watched the magic circle begin to glow a blinding light as his vision shut off to save his sanity before he took up speaking the incantation.

"– _I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!_

– _An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!"_

Wenzeslaus broke out in a large grin, despite his vision having shut off to save his mind, he could feel the power radiating from the ritual. He could tell that it was working as he his turn came to continue the ritual.

"_And yet you, who would rule over all in the world of the dead. You shall become my steel and my shield! And I shall be the one who rules over you!_

– _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!"_

As the incantation was completed, the light that the magic circle was emitting grew to become even brighter, extinguishing nearly all shadows remaining the large chamber before suddenly growing dark. Revealing three figures standing in the middle of the circle. The first man on the left appeared to be samurai of sorts, a charming smirk on his face as he looked upon the girl who summoned him. His artifact was a bone taken from his grave, which was only open to the public once every year. The man in the middle appeared to be an Egyptian Pharaoh, his cold eyes judging the three mortals before him. The catalyst for his summoning was a fragment taken off of one of the many structures he had built in his lifetime. And the final Servant was dressed like a Roman Legionnaire, but they had the air of a ruler, a dictator, about them. Something further emphasized by the symbols of leadership the Servant was adorned with. The catalyst of this third Servant's summoning was an old and tattered scrap of bloodied cloth that they were wearing at the time of their death.

"We've done it," Noboru gasped as his vision returned, his abilities as a Master recognizing the three Servants in front of them as Ruler Servants, "The adaption to the incantation worked!"

"So it would seem," Wenzeslaus smirked as he looked upon the Servant resembling a Pharaoh, "Now we must wait for the remaining fourteen Servants to be summoned as planned."

"Will we be hunting them?" Amalia asked.

"No," the old Magus said as his smirk broke out into a full grin, "Why should we hunt those, who will already be hunting each other?"

**A/N: **And there's the prologue, I hope you enjoyed it!

A note before the forms, the date of when Chapter 1 will take place in the story will be January 30th, 2014.

Alright the submission forms can be found on my profile page since they're rather lengthy. Oh, just as a warning, the Servant submission form is rather complicated and full of details that need to be paid attention to, so if you have any questions about what is found in the Servant Submission Form, please check the Type-Moon wikia (which is one of the two places I found all of this information, the other being the Fate/Stay Night VN) or I encourage you to ask me your question with a PM, which I will strive to answer quickly (but I could be sleeping when your PM arrives... so if I don't respond quickly, assume that I am asleep).

So should you fill out the submission forms to submit OCs, please send them into me in a PM only, since information gathering is part of the Grail War, putting it in a review would reveal the form to everybody and defeat the purpose of keeping it a secret. So to that end, if you post your submission form in a review, I will not accept it. Also, if you have any questions about the OC Forms, ask me in a PM.

Just as an update, the two Saber positions have been taken, so no further Saber class Servants will be accepted. I have also received one of two Casters, one of two Lancers, and one of the two Archers, so there is one more spot left for Caster, Lancer, and Archer Servants.

On a side note, all of the Servants I've received so far have had the alignment of Chaotic Good, so if I could get some variety here, it would be appreciated.

Okay, depending on how quickly I get Master/Servant pairs sent in will determine how quickly I get the next chapter up, so until then!

Your Host,

dreadburner94.


	2. General Route Chapter 1

**A/N: **And hello once again! Chapter 1 of Fate/Star Island is up!

So the remaining positions are two Riders and two Assassins. There are no more Saber, Lancer, Archer, Berserker, or Caster spots left. Also, I have 4 Servants (used to be 5, but the creator was nice enough to change it) with the alignment of Chaotic Good, so I would appreciate it if you would all try to avoid submitting Servants with that alignment since I want some variety, you can still make them Chaotic Good if you really want to, it's just that I'd prefer a bit of variety is all. And the OC Forms are still on my profile for those of you who are interested.

Anyways, I suppose I should say something about my updating schedule. Since I'm currently in college/university, my stories are a when I can thing, but I do hope to update them at least once a month, but if I don't, it's because school kept me busy.

Also I do review responses in the A/N of every chapter, so that's what these are below.

Anywho, I'd like to thank MyDearWatson, KimotoDragoon, and DiskyFrisbee for their reviews for the prologue!

**MyDearWatson- **I've received some interesting Servants for sure, the Masters being interesting as well, but anyways, I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the prologue! I hope that you enjoy the first chapter as well!

**KimotoDragoon- **I'm happy to hear that you found the prologue to be interesting! I hope that you enjoy the first chapter as well!

**DiskyFrisbee- **Well call me absolutely insane then since the starts of my other two stories called for at least 30 OCs. So believe me when I tell you that 28 OCs from other people are just a drop in the bucket for me since my other stories are all about OCs. So don't worry about that, I'm more than confident in my ability to write OCs so long as people send them in and the current pace I'm receiving them is just fine for now since I'm attending college/university, but I wouldn't complain if I got the last 9 pairs that I needed right now. Now for the three Rulers, first off, yes, they can be summoned by Masters. The example Type-Moon has given us was the Ruler summoned by the Einzberns in Fate/Apocrypha's version of the 3rd Holy Grail War, in which they summoned Ruler instead of Avenger, if that wasn't the case, I wouldn't have used Rulers since I spent weeks reading up on all of this stuff. Second, they're there to act as end-route villains for the most part since I needed big bad guys and they needed Servants, so yes, they're powerful Servants and they might be a bit off-balance, but as a form of keeping them from being unbeatable, these Rulers don't have Command Spells of their own like Joan of Arc does, so they can't control the other Servants, nor can their Masters control the other Servants. So once again, don't worry, I'm pretty sure that I've planned things out well enough to make sense, I wouldn't have posted the story if I wasn't sure about it or if I didn't think that I could handle it. Now that I've explained all of those things, I hope that I've convinced you that I'm up to the challenge and that things make good enough sense with the three Rulers. Well, anyways, I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

As a note about character names, if they're Chinese or Japanese I'll be listing their surname before their given name (that also goes for any other culture that lists the surname first), so for example, Morimoto Noboru's (who was introduced in the prologue) surname is Morimoto and his given name is Noboru. So that's just a bit of a heads up for you all.

**Credits:**

**Zhang Yue- KimotoDragoon**

**Alessio Capello- dreadburner94**

**Hiroshi Rikio- ShinBP**

**Grund Zauber- ShinBP**

**Jiang Zhu- MyDearWatson**

**The Tailed Lancer- MyDearWatson**

**Balthasar Goldhauch- Gashadokuro Amanojaku**

**Caster, the Fool- Gashadokuro Amanojaku**

**The Girl, Saber- KimotoDragoon**

**Himeragi Nagisa- ShinBP**

**The Knight, Saber- ShinBP**

**Sanada Yumiko- Yamada07**

**The Violent Archer- Yamada07**

**The Samurai-esque Ruler- dreadburner94**

I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, or any related series or concepts. This is a work of fiction. All settings in this work are fictional and any resemblance to individuals or organizations is coincidental.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**General Route: Chapter 1: The First Servants**

It was a mysterious dream that he had been having often lately. He would see a girl, a short, slender girl dressed in a white uniform made for martial arts and wielding two short swords, one made of pitch black steel and bearing a turtle shell pattern, and the other made of a luminescent white steel that bore a wave-like pattern.

In the dream, the small girl was fighting against an imposing figure that reminded him of an Egyptian Pharaoh. Even though the figures in his dream seemed to be human, they fought on a level that easily surpassed humanity. Their speed a mere blur to even his perceptions as their weapons clashed. Every night, for the past month, Zhang Yue would have this dream that always ended inconclusively, but became clearer every night until a fateful morning when his fate was revealed to him.

**. : + : .**

**January 8****th****, 2014 in the Vatican City**

Zhang Yue sat up from his bed, lazily crawling out of it before trudging into the bathroom to perform his morning routine as he prepared for another hard day of work in the Catholic Church's Chivalric Orders.

Zhang Yue took in his appearance as he looked at himself in the mirror after dressing himself. The nineteen year-old stood at 5'6" with a slender and fit build with a light tan skin tone. He had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck, the end of it reaching down to his mid-back and his eyes were a deep black like his hair. Zhang Yue wore a bright red martial arts uniform with knots for clasps on the front of it. Completing his outfit was a pair of baggy pants, a shiny red pair of kung fu shoes made of cloth and a matching cloth tied around his waist.

It wasn't until then that Zhang noticed something off about his appearance, a red mark shaped like two vines wrapping around a circle on either side of it on his right hand.

"What's on Zhang Yue's hand?" he asked himself in third-person due to learning the language wrong, "That wasn't there before Yue went to bed..."

"Zhang Yue! Are up yet?" a deep voice called out from the other side of the young mage's bedroom door.

"Just a moment Alessio!" Zhang called out as he ran over to his door and opened it, revealing the intimidating figure of Father Alessio Capello, a muscular former-Executor who stood at 5'8" with fair skin. He had a gaunt face and intimidating, gray eyes while his brown hair was cut in a short and simple style. Alessio was dressed in simple, black vestments befitting a priest while a gold cross hung from his neck while a red cloth adorned his shoulders.

"Zhang..." the priest said lowly, "You are to address me as Father Capello. Just because you joined the Knights out of boredom doesn't mean that..." Alessio stated as he scolded Zhang before trailing off, "Where did you get that mark?" he asked suddenly as he grabbed Zhang's right arm.

"Zhang Yue doesn't know! Yue woke up and it was there!" Zhang explained as he pulled his arm out of Alessio's grip.

"So the rumors are true..." the priest mumbled as he brought a hand up to his chin.

"What rumors?"

"Tell me... have you ever heard of the Holy Grail War?" Alessio questioned as he finally stepped into the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"Zhang Yue thinks his parents told him about them when Yue still lived in China," the young Knight muttered.

"It is a battle between Masters and Servants for the Holy Grail, an omnipotent wish-granting device that only one person can possess," Alessio explained, "And it seems that you, Zhang Yue, have been selected by this new, rumored grail."

"Yue's been... selected?"

"Yes... you should rejoice at this opportunity," the priest smirked, "You shall be the Church's instrument in bringing this grail under the control of the Church. Since this upcoming war has been nothing but a rumor until now, the Grail War is under the complete control mages and if the example of the first and second Holy Grail Wars of Fuyuki are any indication, only despair and ruin can come of this occasion if we do not take control of it."

Zhang stared down at the ground in thought, he left his mage family back in China to find a more exciting existence, which eventually brought him to the Chivalric Order of the Catholic Church. So this turn of events was a blessing in and of itself to Zhang Yue, "Zhang Yue has a request."

"What is it?" the priest asked, an eerie look upon his face.

"Can Zhang Yue choose what Servant he wants to summon?"

"Oh? You have a hero in mind?"

"Yes, Yue has always loved his legend," the mage admitted.

"Very well," Alessio said, "I shall inform the Church of this turn of events and we shall make every effort to prepare you for this war."

**. : + : .**

**January 11****th****, 2014 in Germany**

Hiroshi Rikio flipped through the pages of the tome he was studying. He had traveled abroad to his distant relatives in Germany, the Zauber family, from Japan to study magecraft since his family had stopped practicing magic and passing down the magic crest. Rikio wanted to return power to his family and he had discovered the perfect way to go about it once a red mark appeared on his hand.

"The Holy Grail War," Rikio mumbled as he read the old text, "Seven Masters controlling the seven Servants, Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Assassin, Caster and Berserker, in a battle for supremacy. The winner is granted the Holy Grail, an omnipotent wish-granting device that can fulfill the desires of the one who holds it," he continued before looking to a far more recent text, "But this report here says that Lord El-Melloi II dismantled the grail of Fuyuki alongside Tohsaka Rin just recently… So why do I have a Command Spell?"

Rikio sighed as stood up from the desk he was sitting at, the Japanese boy being rather tall for his age, standing at 6'1" with a slender, athletic build and fair skin. He had medium-length raven black hair that was in a messy, spiky style with some of his spiky locks of hair falling onto his forehead. Rikio's eyes were deep blue in color and his facial features were sharp. He was currently wearing faded jeans with a black t-shirt under a thin, cream colored jacket that had brown trimming and white running shoes that had black stripes on them. His Command Spell resembled a dragon, with the right and left wings being separated from the head, body and tail, separating it into three distinct parts.

"I suppose that I'll have to ask Uncle about this," Rikio sighed as he turned to face the exit of the library, only to see the very man he was hoping to see.

"You possess a Command Spell?" Grund Zauber, a powerful mage in his fifties, asked as he approached Rikio.

"Y-yes. It appeared on my hand only a few days ago."

"And you've realized that the Grail of Fuyuki is no more I assume?" the older man questioned as he stopped to stand directly in front of Rikio.

"Yes. So how can I have a Command Spell if there is no Holy Grail?" Rikio asked, seeing the knowing smirk appear on Grund's face as he began to speak.

"I am proud of you despite our distant relation and your average talent, you know this correct?" Grund asked suddenly, surprising Rikio.

"Of course, but that's an odd question to be asking right now…"

"It had been my intention for one of my closer relatives to obtain a Command Spell. So I kept the rumors of the impending Grail War from your ears," Grund explained as Rikio tried to interrupt, the old mage silencing him by raising his hand, "However, since you have been the one chosen by the Grail I shall tell what I know and aid you in acquiring a suitable catalyst for summoning a powerful Servant."

"I see. Thank you Uncle," the young Master said with a small bow, "Please, all the information you can give me will help me in the coming war."

**. : + : .**

**January 11****th****, 2014 in Fuyuki, Japan**

"Lancer…" Jiang Zhu grumbled as she looked at her Servant, "If you keep eating so much we'll run out of money."

"Eh? So just ask for more then," the tailed Lancer replied jovially as he continued stuffing his face with food.

"You know I can't just take all of Luli and Daiyu's money just because you're hungry," Zhu sighed as she stood up from the table they were sitting at, "Lancer, finish up so I can ask for the bill. We still need to get the layout of Fuyuki," she added as she looked down at her Servant. An energetic, monkey tailed Lancer who stood at 5'9" with a toned and fit build and tan skin. He had wild silver hair that fell all around his head down to the nape of his neck in messy layers, his gold eyes peering between the locks of hair. Lancer was currently wearing a modern outfit to blend in with society consisting of a pair of baggy, red cargo shorts, a gold colored tank top, a gold headband and a pair of straw sandals while his brown tail was wrapped around his waist like a belt.

"Fiiiine," Lancer whined as he finished eating, looking down at his Master as he stood up. Jiang Zhu was a twenty-one year old Chinese Magus that stood at 5'6" with a small chest and thin hips, but toned legs and stomach. Her long black hair stood out against her pale skin, her hair being layered so that one layer of her hair ended at a sharp angle near her jaw while her bangs were cut straight across her forehead so that they stayed out of her brown eyes. The rest of her hair was kept in a long and sleek ponytail that reached her hips and was tied with white bindings that had small, silver bells attached to them. Jiang Zhu wore a pair of baggy, black combat pants that were tucked into a pair of loosely tied, black combat boots and had a silver chain hanging off of the left hip of her pants. She also wore a tight, red tank top with a black, zip-up hoodie over it, the hoodie only being partially zipped up and the Chinese symbol for 'Monkey' being on the back of the hood in red. Zhu also had a pair of red headphones hanging around her neck that were plugged into the most recent iPhone model, which she had despite her heritage as a mage. Jiang Zhu's Command Spell was located on the top of her right hand. It was shaped like a large peach in the middle with two swirls coming out from each side of it, looking like curled monkey tails that had dancing peach blossoms around them.

"Let's go," Jiang ordered as soon as she paid their bill, "We need to finish exploring Fuyuki soon. We have no idea when the fighting will actually start and we have little to no information on any of the other Masters," she explained as they left the restaurant.

"Relax Zhu," Lancer said as followed her, his hands behind his head, "I can take on any Servant that comes my way."

"Are you so sure about that?" Zhu asked, "I think that you'd be fairly recognizable to other Chinese Heroic Spirits."

"Ah, I guess I'm a bit too famous then…" Lancer sighed, "Oh well! I'll just mow through them before they even get a chance then!"

"I doubt it will be that simple…"

**. : + : .**

Balthasar Goldhauch sat on the roof of a tall building, the evening sun was setting as he watched the Master and Servant through the scope of his sniper rifle.

"Could I kill the Master right now?" he asked no one in particular, "No… I don't know how the Servant would retaliate or what it can do yet. I don't want to take my chances with that."

"Oh! Master! How happy am I to hear that! Patience is very much a wonderful virtue for thee to have!" the odd Servant behind him rejoiced.

"It's hardly patience, Caster," Balthasar retorted, "I'm just looking out for myself is all."

"But still! Thine patience, even though it shines through cowardice, is a wonderful thing!" the Servant continued happily.

"I feel like you just insulted me…"

"Me!? A saint insult someone!? Unheard of!" Caster responded theatrically, "I have done nothing but praise thee, O Master!"

"If you say so," Balthasar sighed as he looked at Caster, who appeared to be a forty-five year old man with white hair and a long white beard that held many secrets. He had a light skin tone and brown eyes while he wore the attire of a medieval monk that was white in color mostly.

"I do indeed say so, Master!" Caster announced, "The Grail and my Lord have decreed that I aid thee on your quest, so I would gain nothing from doing anything of ill will towards thee!"

Balthasar stood up, reaching his full height of 5'3". He had a slender build and a light skin tone, but despite his small stature, the twenty-three year old German Magus was talented. Balthasar had black hair and brown eyes and he wore jogging clothes and sneakers that were inscribed with runes to improve his physical abilities. His Command Spell was a lightning bolt that was surrounded by two rings.

"All right then, we should go back to our base for now," the German Mage stated, "I'd like to get back before the sun sets completely."

"As you command, Master!" the jovial Servant responded as the two began their trip back.

**. : + : .**

**January 13****th****, 2014 at the Tomb of Three Kings**

"This is the place, Alessio?" Zhang Yue asked as he looked at the tomb.

"Yes, this is the Tomb of Three Kings. You have a one-third chance of obtaining the Servant that you wish for here," the priest answered, "Now, we have already set up the summoning ritual. All that's left is for you to recite the incantation."

"Yue knows," the Chinese Knight retorted as he stepped towards the tomb, extending his hand out towards it as he began to speak, his and Alessio's vision cutting out as Yue got further into the incantation until he spoke the final word as the Servant came into existence in a flash of blinding light. As the two Knights regained their vision, they saw a young girl. She stood at 5'3" with tan skin and a slender build. Her black hair was cut short and she had chocolate brown eyes. The girl was dressed in a martial arts uniform similar to Zhang Yue's, but her's was white with black trimmings and in her hands were two twin Chinese daos. One bearing a turtle shell pattern and the other bearing a wave pattern.

"I ask you…," the girl said in a serious tone as she stared down Zhang Yue, "Are you my Master?"

Yue found his voice to be caught in his throat, all he could do in response was nod as he took in the appearance of the Servant.

"W-Who are you?" Yue finally managed to ask.

"I see," the girl responded as she took a step towards Yue, "I am of the Saber class."

"Okay, but which one of those people are you? Are you the king? The assassin? Or…" he started to ask as Saber cut him off.

"Master. This isn't a conversation we should have in front of others," she stated harshly as she glared at Alessio.

"My my," Alessio chuckled, "It seems that I am in your way then. Do not let me bother you two, but first I have some instructions for your young Master," he stated before looking from Saber to Yue, "I will be leaving now, but remember to catch your flight to Fuyuki. Also, never forget the mission that has been handed down to you. That is all I have to tell you for this coming war," the priest said as he began walking away, leaving Zhang's responsibilities for him to bear alone.

"Master," Saber started to say.

"Ah, Saber, just call Yue, Zhang Yue, or Zhang, or Yue," he requested.

"Okay then, Yue," Saber smiled.

**. : + : .**

**January 14****th****, 2014 in Homurahara Academy, Fuyuki, Japan**

"Attention students," the teacher called out, "Today we have a new transfer student in our class. Please, introduce yourself."

"My name's Hiroshi Rikio. It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said with a bow after he wrote his name on the board."

"Quiet down, quiet down," the teacher requested before pointing towards an open seat, "You can sit there, next to Himeragi Nagisa-chan."

Rikio looked over to the seat and the girl next to it. From what he could tell, she stood at about 5'2" with a slender, somewhat curvy body and fair skin. She had long, sandy brown hair and bright green eyes while her facial features were soft and she was wearing the typical Homurahara Academy uniform. Overall, Rikio thought she was quite attractive.

"Thank you, teacher," Rikio said with another slight bow before taking his seat, 'I should proceed with the Servant summoning ritual tonight," Rikio thought as he realized that Nagisa was eying him with a curious gaze, although Rikio didn't particularly have much of an interest in her at the moment.

**. : + : .**

**Homurahara Academy Gates**

"Bye Nagisa-chan!" her friends called out as they left, the sun beginning to set for the day.

"Bye!" she responded before noticing the new kid, Hiroshi Rikio walking away, 'That guy… He's a magus,' she thought to herself as she decided to follow him into town, 'I wonder what he's up to?'

Nagisa followed Rikio into the east side of Fuyuki, which was known as Shinto, the heavily developed business district of Fuyuki. Rikio finally came to an old, abandoned warehouse in the middle of Shinto, the interior of it was illuminated solely by the light of the moon and what looked to be a magic circle was written out on the ground in mercury.

"I'm glad I set this up beforehand," she heard Rikio mutter as he held out his hand, the circle beginning to glow as he began speaking an incantation.

"What is this?" Nagisa whispered to herself, "There's so much prana in the air," she added as she continued watching the ritual until a powerful magic erupted from it as her vision shut off to save her mind, the only things she could hear was the roar of the powerful magic at work and the faint sound of Rikio reciting an incantation.

"Come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!" Rikio shouted as the ritual came to an end, revealing a tall man in red armor once their vision was restored, Nagisa letting out an audible gasp at realizing what that man was, "Hm?" Rikio hummed before snapping his fingers, the red knight disappearing before Nagisa even realized that his sword was against her neck.

"Ahh…" Nagisa stammered, overwhelmed by the power this man, if she could even call him that, was giving off. This person was tall, standing at 6'6" with slightly pale skin and a very toned, fit, and muscular build. He had grayish eyes and short and messy purplish, black hair. He was wearing majestic, dark red armor that was neither exquisite nor crude. It had several scratches carved into it while the highlights of various military exploits were carved into it. It was clearly a set of armor worthy of the envy of knights and completing it was a long, red cape.

"Saber," Rikio called out, gaining the armored man's attention as he approached them, "Let her go."

"Are you certain, Master?" the man called Saber asked.

"I am," he responded as Saber sheathed his sword with a 'Tch,' Nagisa letting out the breath she had been holding in, "I wonder… Will I regret this one day?" Rikio asked no one in particular as he vanished into the night with his Servant.

**. : + : .**

"Archer," a serious voice called out, "Do you see them?"

"Yeah, they're as good as dead," the Servant answered as he took aim at the pair.

"Hold," a voice interrupted, "Hmph, Grandfather was right about you two. You're trouble," the young Sternberg Master sighed as the Master and Servant redirected their attention towards her and her Ruler class Servant.

"You're," the Master, Sanada Yumiko muttered.

"Tch, just when it was about to get good," Archer huffed as he released the tension on his bow.

"You should know that my Grandfather has forbidden conflict between Masters until all fourteen are present in Fuyuki," Amalia said coldly.

"Damn judges! The purpose of the war is to kill each other! So let us kill!" Archer shouted.

"Now, now Archer," the samurai-esque Ruler chuckled, "When everyone's present you can kill all you like. Although I'm surprised that you weren't summoned as a Berserker instead given your anger issues."

"You!"

"Archer," Yumiko said sharply, "Stand down. When the time comes we'll kill them."

"Of course Master," Archer huffed as he took in Ruler's appearance. He stood at 5'10" with a fit build and light tan skin. He had a handsome face with sharp, onyx colored eyes and black hair that was kept up in a messy top-knot with some strands of hair falling around his head. He wore a loose and open sleeveless, brown tunic that was lined with red mountain stripes over a white haori and a pair of black trousers, which were worn with a pair of straw sandals. Around his waist was a red obi, which had two katanas tucked into it. Ruler also wore a white cord across his chest that was tied behind his back and he also wore a black headband.

"Anyways, don't cause any more trouble until the war starts in earnest," Amalia sighed, "I'd rather not have to deal with your Servant any more than I have to," she added as she and Ruler took their leave, leaping off of the building they were on.

"Bitch," Archer cursed.

"Archer," Yumiko said again as she looked at her Servant. He stood at 6'0" with a slightly robust build and slightly tan, fair skin. Archer had short grayish, black hair, as well as gray eyes, and a long mustache that reached his chin. Archer wore an ancient, Chinese-styled kimono that was mainly red in color, but had blue decorations and a white belt.

"Hnn?" the angry man hummed, seeing the expression on his Master's face, "All right fine, I get it. I'll hold off for now," he huffed as he looked at his Master. Sanada Yumiko was a young woman with long black hair that reached down to her lower-back and her bangs threatened to reach her dark purple amethyst eyes. She stood somewhere around 5'4 with a slender and curvaceous build with pale skin and somewhat average sized breasts. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a dark purple tie that matched her eyes. Yumiko also wore a purple belt above the skirt of the mini dress. She wore it with a pair of long black socks and black shoes. Archer imagined that many considered her to be a very attractive woman.

"Don't worry Archer. Your patience will be rewarded once the war begins," Yumiko announced.

"I do indeed hope so," Archer mumbled.

**. : + : .**

**January 27****th****, 2014 in Fuyuki, Japan**

"It will soon begin, Noboru," Wenzeslaus announced as he surveyed the city of Fuyuki from atop a building in Shinto.

"It would seem so," Morimoto Noboru muttered in agreement, "Who will make it to Sterne-Insel I wonder?"

"Only the strongest and most suited to, of course," the wizened Sternberg Mage chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Noboru interjected, "I'm sure that there is a chance for any of these Masters and Servants to live long enough to be deemed worthy."

"Perhaps you are right," Wenzelsaus mused, "We cannot underestimate anyone that the Holy Grail has deemed worthy enough to possess it. Whether an honorable Saber or Lancer leads the charge, or an Archer, Caster, or Assassin plots their way in, or even a Rider or Berserker manages to force their way in through brute strength or speed, none of them can truly be underestimated."

"Well said," Noboru nodded, "But I worry that Amalia cannot be fully trusted either."

"I am aware," the older man stated evenly, "Should she cross us, she shall be dealt with accordingly."

"Very good. Shall we watch the carnage as it unfolds then?"

"We shall."

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is! Chapter 1 of the General Route is done! Just so you know, the General Route is just what I'm calling this chapter and potentially next chapter since the events in them will most likely be the same in all routes.

Anyways, as I said at the top, my goal is to get a new chapter out at least once a month since I have my studies to attend to. Well anyways, if I don't get all the Servants that I need by the time that I get the next chapter up, I might consider letting people submit more than one Master/Servant pair. But for those of you who haven't submitted remember that I'm still looking for two Riders and two Assassins.

Anyways, please remember to leave a review!

Your host,

dreadburner94.


	3. General Route Chapter 2

**A/N: **And here we with Chapter 2 of the General Route!

The OC submissions are now closed.

I'd like to thank KimotoDragoon, ShinBP, reven228, coronadomontes, MyDearWatson, and Gashadokuro Amanojaku for their reviews last chapter!

**KimotoDragoon- **Well, I can neither confirm nor deny your guess on who the Tailed Lancer is at this point.

**ShinBP- **I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter. And yeah, as I get into the actual routes, the chapters should get longer.

**reven228- **I'm happy to hear that you're so excited for this. Honestly my excitement for this story has grown stronger as well since Masters and Servants that I've gotten are all starting to fall into place.

**coronadomontes- **Well, I had to put your review into Google Translate since I don't understand or speak Spanish well at all. But well, since Emiya, Dracula, and Jack the Ripper are Servants that have been used by Type-Moon, I don't plan on using them. And well, if you could make and send an OC profile for the first emperor of China in English I could use him since you said he would be a Rider. But it's first come, first serve so if I get two Riders before you send that in, well I'm sure you get the picture.

**MyDearWatson- **I'm happy to hear that I pretty much got Zhu and Lancer down! And yeah, Zhang Yue and Caster are both a bit strange in their own ways, so they're both fun to write. But yeah, I'm hoping to keep you all guessing as to which Servant is which hero or legend for at least a little while.

**Gashadokuro Amanojaku- **And once more, I'm happy to hear that you like how I portrayed your characters. And it is a bit troubling that I didn't get Caster down exactly how you imagined it, but it's still good to hear that you enjoy how I portray him. I had quite a bit of fun writing his dialogue with Balthasar. And yeah, it'll be interesting to figure out how they'll win when it comes time to write Balthasar's route since there are quite a few imposing Servants, although you'll be pleased to know that I've figured out how they can kill at least one Servant.

**Credits:**

**Primo Valiqua- reven228**

**Himura Komuro- bamafelix**

**Himura Yuki- bamafelix**

**The Ditz, Lancer- bamafelix**

**Ruler, the Dictator- dreadburner94**

**Berserker, the "Saint"- reven228**

**Shirakawa Mirai- Azrael DarkWings**

**Sai Furengard- Azrael DarkWings**

**Blake Warhill- RoboVolcano4**

**Berserker, the Revolutionary- RoboVolcano4**

**The Blacksmith, Caster- Azrael DarkWings**

I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, or any related series or concepts. This is a work of fiction. All settings in this work are fictional and any resemblance to individuals or organizations is coincidental.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**General Route: Chapter 2: Rumors of War**

**January 20****th****, 2014 in the Vatican City**

"Executor Primo Valiqua," Alessio muttered happily upon seeing the Executor, "You have been chosen by the Grail it seems," the Knight continued as he looked at the new Master.

The Executor stood at 6'1" with a very fit build and light tan skin. His light brown hair fell down to his upper back and was slightly combed, giving him an air of neatness and he, like many priests, wore simple vestments and on his hand was a red Command Spell that was shaped like a trident. Primo was an Executor from a special mage family that had strong ties with the church. Every child born of the family asides for the heir was given over to become an Executor, such was the life that Primo lived, not once questioning the Catholic Church, although he was given permission to leave at any time due to his family's faithful service.

"Tell me, how much do you know of the Grail War?" Alessio asked as Primo raised his head to look at the older man.

"I know very little," the now twenty-six year old Executor answered, "I know that it is a ritual performed by mages that we of the Church have watched over in the past."

"Ah, the basic knowledge," Father Capello smirked as he approached Primo, "It is as its name suggests. A war between Masters and their Servants for the right to obtain the Grail. However," Alessio continued, "This is a war we know nothing about and have no control over, but that does not mean that the information from the past wars of Fuyuki are worthless."

"Will you be providing me with this information then?" Primo asked as Alessio walked over to a nearby window.

"Yes, but we will also provide you with a catalyst to summon your Servant and the information to perform the summoning ritual, as well as the instructions on how to add the affinity of 'Berserk' to your Servant," Alessio responded as he looked back at Primo, "Your assignment is to help the Catholic Church win the Grail War."

Primo's eyes narrowed as he took in his order, 'Help the church win? Does that mean there is another Master from the church?' he thought before closing his eyes, "I understand."

"Very good. I shall have the records of the past wars delivered to your quarters," the priest stated with a pleased expression on his face, "Also, here is your catalyst," he announced as he walked over to a box on an ornate table, lifting the box and holding it out to Primo, "Come and see," he ordered as Primo walked over to Alessio, his eyes widening in shock as he opened the case.

"This is…!" Primo gasped, "I cannot accept such an important relic."

"I have already gained permission for you to use this as your catalyst," Alessio announced, "Take it with God's blessing," he said as Primo hesitantly took the case.

"Thank you, Father Capello," Primo said as he bowed deeply, holding the case close to him.

"Now then, I suggest you return to your quarters and prepare for the war," Alessio suggested as Primo straightened back up, "Your flight leaves tomorrow morning."

**. : + : .**

**January 22****nd****, 2014 in Fuyuki, Japan**

It was just past midnight, Komuro could feel it, his magic power was reaching its peek as he stood in front of magic circle he had written on the ground, his maid standing not too far from him.

Himura Yuki stood at 5'3" with ghostly pale skin and a well-curved build while her hair blond hair was medium-length and her eyes were an amber color. Yuki, as a maid, was almost always wearing the assigned maid uniform of the Himura family.

"It is nearly time, Komuro-sama," Himura Yuki announced to her master, Himura Komuro, who was a nineteen year old magus from Japan. He stood at 5'7" with a slender build and his Command Spell took the shape of a snowflake. His shaggy, black hair fell all around his head, but stayed out of his glaring, red eyes. Komuro wore a black jacket over a red t-shirt with a pair of black pants, and completing his outfit was a pair of white, high-top sneakers that had red trimming on the sides of them.

"Thanks, Yuki," Komuro said as he held his hand out towards the circle, starting the ritual with the first line of the incantation, _"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. __Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time."_

Yuki watched over the ritual as Komuro continued, until their minds shut off their sight as the Servant was summoned, revealing a giant of a woman standing at 7'10" who possessed a slender build and an average sized bust, while her brown hair was medium-length and her eyes an emerald green. The Servant was dressed in ancient Greek armor that fit her womanly build and was paired with a red skirt, while the Servant carried in her hands a large spear and shield.

"I ask you… Are you my Master," the Servant asked as she took a step forward before tripping on her feet, falling flat on her face with a loud shriek.

"Should I help her up, Komuro-sama?" Yuki asked while Komuro just looked on in shock.

"… This… Is a Servant," Komuro asked himself with a sense of despair in his voice.

"Owowowow," the Servant mumbled as she stood back up, towering over both Komuro and Yuki, "So are you my Master?" she asked once again.

"Y-yeah," Komuro nodded, "Hey, are you… all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing new really," the Servant admitted, causing Komuro to panic internally when he realized that his Servant was a complete klutz, "Oh! But don't worry! It's a completely different story in battle!"

"I hope so," Komuro mumbled as he rubbed his temple, Yuki silently consoling him.

"I'm of the Lancer class by the way if you couldn't tell," Lancer announced as she held out her spear.

"I see. I'm Himura Komuro," the nineteen year old mage said before pointing towards his maid, "And this is Himura Yuki."

"Well it will be a pleasure to work with you both!" Lancer cheered happily, "Hey! Hey! You two have the same name, but you don't look anything like each other. Does that mean you two are…?"

"No," Komuro interrupted while Yuki began blushing and looking off to the side.

"My only purpose is to serve Komuro-sama," Yuki stated, "As a homunculus I have no other purpose."

"Aw, that's boring," Lancer pouted, "But a homunculus, eh?" the tall Servant mumbled as she examined Yuki more closely, "I guess you do give off a different feeling than a human does."

"I see you have summoned your Servant," a voice called out as a figure dressed in a gold version of the armor of a Roman legionnaire materialized in front of them. The figure stood at 5'7" with a fair complexion and shapely limbs. The figure, whom Lancer identified as female, had a small chest and a thin waist. And she had a somewhat full face and keen black eyes. Her thick, silver hair fell down to her mid-back, but it was kept in a wavy ponytail that was thrown over her left shoulder and her bangs were parted over her forehead, more to the left than the right. Underneath her armor, was a deep, purple tunic which was paired with a matching skirt and white, wool trousers. She also wore a pair of iron greaves and a she had a deep, purple sash wrapped around her torso over her armor.

"A Servant!?" Komuro gasped as he turned to face the Servant, expecting to be able to see her status like he could Lancers, "I can't… tell anything about her?"

"Hold," the Servant commanded, "I am Ruler, a judge of the oncoming war," she announced, calming Komuro and Lancer, "I've merely come to inform you of a rule."

"What is it?" Komuro asked as he and Lancer eyed Ruler carefully.

"Conflict is forbidden until all fourteen Masters have arrived and have successfully summoned their Servants."

"Fourteen?" Komuro repeated, slightly confused.

"That is all I have to say to you," the Servant stated, seemingly in a superior manner, as if she looked down on Komuro, "A Greek hero…" Ruler muttered to herself as she examined Lancer, "Hmph. There's only one Greek hero I'm interested in fighting and you're not him."

"What?" Lancer asked as she tensed up, a murderous intent rolling off of her in waves due to the insult sent at her, "Whoever it is you wish to fight, I'm better."

"Then prove it to me in the coming war," Ruler smirked as she began to fade away, turning back into her spirit form as her voice echoed throughout the area, "Prove your superiority to the King of Conquerors and claim victory."

"Lancer," Komuro muttered as he saw the serious expression on her face.

"We're going to win this war, Master," the tall woman stated in a serious tone, showing them a different side to her.

"Right," he nodded as the three of them began walking into the night.

**. : + : .**

**The Basement of the Fuyuki Church**

"I believe that this will be sufficient," Primo muttered as he examined the magic circle he had written on the floor of the basement of the Fuyuki Church, "Now to begin," he added as he placed the holy relic on the alter before beginning to recite the incantation.

"_Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time._

_Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my great master Valiqua be the ancestor. Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall. Close the four cardinal gates. Come out from the crown. Rotate the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom._

– _I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!_

– _An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

_Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos._

_For you would be one caged in madness._

_And I shall be the Master who wields thy chains!_

– _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!"_

As Primo finished the altered incantation, he could feel the power rolling off of the Servant he had summoned as his sight returned to him.

"Berserker," he stated as he took in the appearance of his Servant, feeling a great bit of shock when he realized that Berserker was a woman. Berserker stood at about 5'5" with tan skin and a muscular build that lacked many feminine curves. She had short, messy black hair and green eyes. Her dress was that of a Roman legionnaire, covered in steel armor and dressed in a red tunic with a matching cloak hanging from her shoulders and in her hands was a silver spear that had a glowing blade, the complete form of the relic he had summoned her with. Primo was certain that had he not been a sharp individual, that she could've passed for a male.

"Master," Berserker said lowly.

"You are rather sane for a Berserker," Primo examined as he read her status in his mind, "Your Madness is only an E rank."

"You got a problem with that?" the saint in front of him asked, "I'm not letting this opportunity at a second life pass me up by being insane."

"Oh? A saint that regrets their life," Primo muttered, 'It must be a side-effect of the Madness Enhancement.'

"I'm gonna drink, fuck, and indulge in all of the world's pleasures while I'm here," Berserker stated harshly.

"Hmph… A saint of the Catholic Church shouldn't act so sinful," Primo retorted, "If you're telling me that you expect me to let you do whatever you wish, you are sorely mistaken."

"Eh?" Berserker gawked, "Oh, you're a dog of the church ain't ya?" she asked before breaking out in laughter, "Isn't that rich! I killed your most important figure and you went and made me a saint for it and what I wasted my life on afterward! Ha!"

"You consider your many good deeds to be a 'waste of life'?" Primo asked, a hidden tone of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't waste your life in the service of the church either," Berserker smirked.

"You should learn when to silence your tongue," Primo warned as he glared down at his Servant, "What the church teaches is truth and in no way is a life of service a waste as you claim."

"True? Maybe so, but it's still a waste of life to spend your entire life without living for yourself and indulging in pleasure," the mad Servant countered, the two figures glaring at each other as a thick silence came over them, "Heh… Hahahahaha! This is gonna be fun!" Berserker laughed suddenly, surprising Primo, "I'm gonna have a hell of a time working with you!"

"Will you obey me?" Primo asked in a serious tone.

"It might be interesting in its own way," Berserker chuckled, "Sure, why not? I'll play along with the whole 'Master, Servant' thing. But I expect to have… time to myself every now and then."

"I will allow it due to what you stand for as a saint," the Executor stated plainly.

"All right then," Berserker smirked, "I wanna go see what the world's like before the fighting starts then and find something fun to do," she announced as she faded away into spirit form as Primo walked out of the basement of the church.

**. : + : .**

**Homurahara Academy**

It had been eight days since Nagisa had seen the new kid, Hiroshi Rikio, summon a powerful familiar called a Servant. She thought that he would have had her killed right there, but he spared her life, leaving her with the question: Why?

She had seen Rikio several times since then at school, but she had yet to work up the courage to confront him. But she planned on that ending today and she had the perfect opportunity to confront him since Rikio had gone to the rooftop to eat lunch.

"All right Nagisa… Deep breath," she whispered to herself as she began to mentally prepare herself for the coming confrontation, "Let's go," she sighed as she stepped out onto the rooftop, seeing the lone figure of Hiroshi Rikio eating lunch. Nagisa walked over to him, looking down at his sitting figure as she drew near.

"Do you need something?" Rikio asked quickly.

"Do I need something?" Nagisa repeated, irritated by his question, "I'm the one who should be asking questions here!"

"So you do need something," the young Master smirked.

"You…!" Nagisa hissed before calming herself, "Why and how were you able to summon a Servant?" she asked suddenly, getting straight to the point.

"So you are a magus," Rikio sighed before answering, "It's simple really. The Holy Grail War is about to begin and if you're a mage, then you should be able to understand what that means."

"The Holy Grail War," Nagisa repeated in a whisper, "Then that man really was a Servant."

"Master," the red Servant called out as he materialized, "It is usually demanded by the rules to kill any uninvolved parties that bear witness to a Servant, though I loathe to carry out that duty."

"Is that so?" Rikio muttered as Nagisa began to back away.

"Hold, girl," Saber demanded as he noticed her trying to slip away, the knight disappearing and reappearing behind her like he had before, "If you run, I can't guarantee your safety."

"If the rules say to kill her since she's an uninvolved party…" Rikio mumbled before coming to a decision, "Himeragi Nagisa-san, correct?"

"Y-yes," she replied.

"I'll make you an offer. Join Saber and I in the war and support us with your magecraft, or…" he trailed off.

"Or what?" Nagisa asked.

"Or Saber will carry out the duty that he is supposed to."

"That's hardly even a choice," she hissed, "Fine I'll help you. But I've got questions I want answered, got it?"

"Fair enough," Rikio smiled, pleased with gaining a valuable asset, "All right Saber, she's an involved party now, so you don't have to kill her, correct?"

"That's correct," the Servant smiled as the dangerous air around him dissipated.

"So… What Heroic Spirit is he?" Nagisa suddenly asked.

"I am the Greatest Knight Ever," Saber boasted, "If you don't know my name from the title granted to me by my King, then you're not worthy of knowing anything about me."

"Um… I'm not certain that I know who you are," Nagisa muttered, a shameful look on her face.

"Hm… I thought that you seemed like an honors student, but clearly I was mistaken," the Servant frowned, "You're apparently not as smart as I gave you credit for."

"You…!" the girl hissed as Saber began laughing.

"Hahaha! I like this girl, Master!" the Servant declared, "You made a good choice in sparing her I think!"

"I hope so," Rikio sighed, "We're going to have to go over everything you can do after school is over," he stated as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, "We'll talk later."

'What have I gotten myself into?' Nagisa sighed inwardly as she and Rikio walked back to class.

**. : + : .**

"So you're certain there's another Master here attending here?" Sai Furengard asked again as he sat down at his desk. Sai Furengard was a tall eighteen year old, standing at 6'2" with a slight tan and a muscular build. He had medium-length black hair and gray eyes, with a scar starting beneath his right eye and down across the right side of his jaw. And like all students, he was wearing his Homurahara Academy uniform currently and due to the fact that he spent a few years overseas without regular schooling, he had been held back two years.

"Yes, I think I first realized it about eight days ago, but I wasn't sure until I felt a Servant materialize here at school," Shirakawa Mirai answered before sitting down as well, "Hey Sai," she called out, pulling her friend out of his thoughts.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked as he looked over at Mirai, taking in her appearance for the umpteenth time for the day. Mirai stood at 5'2" with a slender build and pale skin. Her black hair was cut at shoulder length, staying out of her brown-red eyes. Even though she was currently wearing her Homurahara Academy uniform, Sai would often liken her beauty to that of a fairy.

"I was just wondering if the other Master here would be willing to form a truce," the sixteen year old girl mumbled, "I don't want to turn this school into a battleground and I don't think Caster has finished his preparations just quite yet."

"Have you figured out who the Master is?" Sai asked in a low voice.

"I'm not sure exactly…" Mirai trailed off, "But it might be Himeragi Nagisa-san in the other class."

"She's a dangerous mage," Sai muttered, "If she's a Master, it might mean a lot of trouble for us."

"Good afternoon class!" their English teacher, Fujimura Taiga, said cheerfully as she waltzed into the classroom… five minutes late.

"We'll finish this after school," Sai whispered as Taiga began the class.

**. : + : .**

**Abandoned Mansion, the Einzbern Forest**

Blake Warhill sat on the dusty old sofa as he read. The twenty year old man stood at 5'5" with a fair tan and a decent amount of muscle, while Blake's Command Spell resembled a Gaelic cross. Blake had messy, short brown hair that had a blond streak running through it and intelligent, green eyes and he was currently wearing a casual pair of jeans and t-shirt.

Blake had been mulling over what that Egyptian looking Ruler class Servant had told him. That there were fourteen different Servants and Masters, which was something that had never happened in the past Fuyuki Grail Wars so no one even knew to expect such a thing when being selected for this new Grail War.

"But still," Blake muttered, "Counting that Ruler, there are going to be at least fifteen Servants."

"All the more fun for me to have," his Servant chirped as she entered the room. His Servant was rather tall for a woman, standing at about 6'0" with well-formed muscles and a deep tan from being out in the sun a lot during life, she was also rather well-endowed. Her messy brown hair fell down to her shoulders and her eyes were as blue as the sky, although she had also fought her share of battles as well, the scar starting on her forehead being proof of that. The Servant was currently wearing her modern clothing, consisting of a simple t-shirt, brown leather boots, and a plaid skirt.

"Berserker," Blake mumbled as he watched her enter the room. Even though her Madness Enhancement was only a D in rank, she was often still too much for him to handle, "You're at least fully dressed this time, right?"

"Mmmaybe," the mad Servant said in a teasing tone, Blake merely sighing in response, "It's not my fault that I get such a kick out of messing with you."

"I suppose trying to come up with an actual strategy involving you is a difficult task," her Master sighed as he closed the book he had been reading.

"I already told you the strategy," Berserker boasted, "Hit them hard. Hard enough so that they don't get back up. If a plan is actually necessary, I'll make that up as I go along."

"Sorry, but I think that there might be Servants too much for you to handle like that," Blake stated, "You might be durable, but that won't matter if you rush into a fight against an enemy you're unprepared to deal with."

"Is there such a Servant?"

"That right there. That's the attitude that will get you killed if you're not careful," Blake chastised as he stood up, walking over to Berserker.

"I suppose that an Assassin or a Caster would be annoying to deal with," the Servant admitted, "Maybe even a Rider if they don't hold still long enough."

"Don't forget Ruler."

"Rulers are just judges," Berserker shrugged as she watched her Master walk over to the window.

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

**. : + : .**

**Shirakawa Estate, Miyama Town, Fuyuki City**

"Caster!" Mirai called out as they entered the manor's basement, which had been converted into their Servant's Workshop, "Are you down here?"

"Why wouldn't he be down here?" Sai asked as they ventured further into the basement.

"Oh… I'm not sure," Mirai said as she brought her hand up to her chin in thought, showing the red Command Spell, which was shaped like a Greek sword with a pair of wings behind it.

"What is it?" a gruff and irritated voice asked as it came around a corner, revealing a middle-aged man that stood at about 5'5" with a bronze tan. The man's hands were large and heavily calloused and his limbs were rather long. His dark brown hair had several strands of gray in it while his face was smooth shaven, although his brown eyes carried a tired and weary look in them. The man was dressed like a blacksmith, his outfit consisting of a heavy leather apron, brown leather workpants, work boots, a pair of heavy leather gloves, and a white t-shirt.

"Ah! Caster!" Mirai called out as she ran over to him, "How's your work going?"

"Hn… Well-enough, but I could still use more materials for when it's time to deploy my Noble Phantasm," Caster admitted, "Although I have plenty of armaments ready for Sai to use."

"Good," Sai stated, "Where are they?"

"In the back," Caster huffed as he gestured towards the storage area, Sai walking off to find the weapons, "I've plenty of materials for making automatons as well, but I would be able to make more once I can use my Noble Phantasm."

"So we need to finish getting everything together then," Mirai muttered.

"Yes, but I've made as much progress as I could on my Noble Phantasm over the past month."

"So it's almost done then?"

The Servant closed his eyes in thought before opening them back up again, a bit of confidence in his eyes among the weariness, "Yes."

**. : + : .**

**January 23, 2014 in Shinto, Fuyuki City**

"It's almost time," Amalia muttered to herself as she watched Fuyuki from the highest rooftop in Shinto. Amalia shuddered as she remembered the horrid creature that composed the core of the Grail, "That thing… How could it have been...? How could I have…?" she asked herself as a cold wind blew across the rooftop.

"Master," Ruler called out as he materialized on the rooftop.

"What is it, Ruler?" she asked as she regained her composure.

"Do you regret your decision?" the Servant asked in a strangely serious manner as Amalia fell silent, "You look like you're hesitating."

"… I can't hesitate with this," the girl finally replied before turning towards her Servant, "My own parents died just to create this Grail. If I turn my back on this, what was all of this for?"

"But do you regret it?" Ruler asked once again.

"Yes… I regret it so much… But I…" Amalia started as she realized an important decision had come for her to make, 'What will I do? Do I stand by my grandfather? Or do I betray him?' she thought as she looked away from Ruler and towards the city.

"Have you made a decision?" the Servant asked as Amalia turned back towards him.

"Yes. I will…"

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is! Chapter 2 of the General Route! I think that there should be one more chapter of introducing the Masters and Servants, then I'll be ready to start heading into the first route and I imagine that it'll be quite the ride, at least I hope it will be. I've got a lot of stuff planned.

As you might have noticed, an important decision came up this chapter. The two things that Amalia can choose to do here affect pretty much every route. So in every route she'll have either chosen to stand by Wenzeslaus or to betray him and that alone will greatly affect how the routes will play out.

As always, please remember to leave a review!

Your host,

dreadburner94.


	4. General Route Chapter 3

**A/N: **And here it is! General Route chapter 3! The last of introductions!

A bit of a story for you all first, so I was just casually going through the Type-Moon wikia, looking stuff up and then I come across Sakura Saber and it turned out that she had the same identity of one of my Rulers, but that's not all! I then came across the Rider from Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver and it turned out that he had the same identity of one of my Rulers as well! And back when I made my Rulers those two Servants either were not on the wiki or their identity had yet to be revealed. So I ended up changing the identities of two of my Rulers since the last chapter to be fair. And for the curious, the two Rulers former identities were Okita Souji (the samurai-esque Ruler) and Ramesses II, who is also known as Ozymandias (who was the Egyptian Ruler). Now they have different identities, which is why I shared who they were since they're different people now, although they look the exact same way they did since I found new identities that fit the descriptions of "Samuria-esque Ruler" and "Egyptian Ruler".

Also, bamafelix has started up their own OC Grail War fic called Fate/New World, so check it out!

Anywho, I'd like to thank Azrael DarkWings, bamafelix, reven228, coronadomontes, MyDearWatson, and RoboVolcano4 for their reviews last chapter!

**Azrael DarkWings- **I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well!

**bamafelix- **Well, as I've said, I cannot confirm or deny the guess you have made in a PM.

**reven228- **Yeah, there are a lot of fights that I'm getting ideas for due to the Servants and Masters I've been getting. And I get the feeling that Primo deliberately chose to summon at the Fuyuki Church knowing full well what all had happened there since he did read up on all of the previous wars in Fuyuki. So armed with that knowledge, he would know that the Fuyuki Church is actually one of the best places to summon his Servant at since the building is one of the locations where the Fuyuki Grail had been summoned in one of the Fuyuki Grail Wars, which means that there are leylines there, which means there's a lot of prana available to use, which makes for a better summoning ritual, and well, I'm sure that the pros outweigh the cons even with the knowledge of what happened there.

**coronadomontes- **Once again, I put your review through google translate because I do not speak or understand Spanish (I'm pretty sure that google translate completely skewed the translation too since it said something about eating missing battles). Anyways, this is the last chapter of introducing people, after this I think I'll be setting up the first conflict of the war. When the date in the story says that it's January 30th, 2014, that's when the war will start and the fights will begin.

**MyDearWatson- **Happy to hear that you enjoyed the chapter! And yeah, both of the Berserkers are a bit odd and they'll make for some interesting scenes for sure. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**RoboVolcano4- **Happy to hear that you're excited for this and that I've gotten Blake and Berserker down well. Although I have to correct you since the Einzbern Castle gets burned down to the ground in the Unlimited Blade Works route (and this story is set ten years after that route's true end), they're actually in the mansion that Bazett uses in Fate/Hollow Ataraxia and was probably used by one of the Edelfelt twins in the 3rd Holy Grail War of Fuyuki.

**Credits:**

**Chelsea Liton- DiskyFrisbee**

**Rider, the Assassin- DiskyFrisbee**

**The Egyptian Ruler, the King of Tyrants- dreadburner94**

**Ivan Burokov- bamafelix**

**Rider, the Sea Devil- bamafelix**

**Alice Saionji- Wolfy 1.29.2013**

**Assassin, the Warrior- Wolfy 1.29.2013**

**Beatrice Angelsworn- Gashadokuro Amanojaku**

**Assassin, the Old Man of the Mountain- Gashadokuro Amanojaku**

**Tohsaka Kiyoshi "Kiyo"- Wolfy 1.29.2013**

**The Passionate Archer- Wolfy 1.29.2013**

I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, or any related series or concepts. This is a work of fiction. All settings in this work are fictional and any resemblance to individuals or organizations is coincidental.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**General Route: Chapter 3: Premonition of a Storm**

**January 25****th****, 2014 in Chelsea's Chilling Chateau, Shinto, Fuyuki City**

Chelsea Liton leaned against the bar, having just opened the pub for the day there were currently no customers to attend to.

Chelsea stood at 5'4" with a lean and surprisingly athletic build, while her red command spell, which was located on her tongue, resembled a circle with three blades pointing north, southeast and southwest with a small dot shaped like a bullet in the center. She had azure blue eyes and long blond hair that fell halfway down her back and had a black ribbon tied into it. Chelsea was currently wearing a long-sleeved, white button-up shirt under a black apron with a pair of black slacks and shoes, a typical outfit for a waitress that showed no skin.

"Rider," Chelsea called out to her Servant, a white man who stood at 5'9", with a lean and athletic build, and his jet-black hair was mostly parted over to the right. Rider was currently dressed like a barkeep, wearing a white dress shirt under a black vest and a pair of black pants and black shoes.

"Yes, dear Master?" the Servant asked in an aloof manner as he polished a glass, not bothering to look over at Chelsea, who had grown used to Rider's personality over the past few months.

"I can't help but feel as though the War will start soon," Chelsea admitted as she stood up, walking over to one of the front windows, "It's all felt like a far-off dream until now really."

"There have been a large amount of incidents," Rider pointed out as he looked over at the TV in the corner, which was currently telling about the latest murder in Miyama Town and from what the police could tell from autopsies is that the murder weapon was an old flintlock pistol, "An odd choice for a murder weapon this day and age I think, but it's effective," the Servant added, almost fondly.

"Ruler hasn't said anything about targeting humans for additional prana," Chelsea muttered as the front door opened.

"Indeed I have not," the subject of Chelsea's muttering stated as he entered the pub, "Masters and Servants are fully permitted to kill the peons of Fuyuki so long as it is done in secret," he added as he sat down at the bar in front of Rider, who was manning it.

"Ruler," Chelsea said lowly as the Servant raised a hand to her, as if telling her to keep quiet until he has given her permission to speak.

Ruler stood at 5'7" with dark tan skin and a muscular build. He had cold, black eyes and auburn hair that was slicked back, falling down to the nape of his neck, while he had an aquiline nose and a strong jaw. Ruler was currently wearing modern attire, his outfit consisting of a white, linen v-neck shirt, a pair of brown slacks, leather sandals, and a heavy, gold necklace that Rider and Chelsea had never seen the Servant without.

"You may speak," Ruler announced, an amused smile on his face much to Chelsea's irritation.

"Tch… I was wondering, isn't it a tad unfair to the people who refuse to kill normal humans if those who will can go around killing while we can't fight?"

"Maybe so, but it is your own sense of morals holding you back," Ruler answered harshly, "Besides, aren't Magic-users considered to not be the same as the normal humans? If that is the case, it is no more different than slaughtering cattle for meat. So, go forth and slaughter if you so desire."

"You really are the King of Tyrants, aren't you?" Rider finally spoke up, "I have been restraining myself, but your kind operated quite the tyrannical kingdom. One man had all the power and was worshipped as a god, while the normal man suffered under their rule."

"And your kind are not guilty of the same thing? I think not," Ruler responded, a cold gaze in his eyes, "All of humanity is guilty of such a thing, if there is anything to be guilty about at all. People desire to be led, thus a leader rules over them by their own choice. So those who are ruled cannot voice any complaints about what the leader chooses to do, for it was they who put him in such a position is the first place, forcing the leader to forgo their humanity."

After that statement, the bar was eerily silent as Rider went back to polishing the glass in his hands, choosing to not speak with Ruler anymore since he could tell that any such further discussion would lead to a fight.

"Now then," Ruler finally said, breaking the silence, "Why don't you get me a glass of wine? There is only one more Servant to be summoned and then your fight will begin."

"There's only one more Servant left to be summoned?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes. The Grail will most likely choose someone at random, otherwise the fourteenth Master would have been selected by now," Ruler answered as Rider set down a glass of wine in front of the Servant, Ruler picking it up before continuing, "Although, it could just be that the last Master is indeed someone that desires the Grail, but isn't a very talented Magus. An easy kill either way, no?"

"It depends entirely on the Master," Chelsea responded, hoping and praying that some kid didn't get themselves wrapped up in the war.

**. : + : .**

**January 30****th****, Miyama, Fuyuki**

The time was now midnight, the moon sat high in the sky as Ivan Burokov looked down at a nearby, unsuspecting flower shop.

Ivan was a very large man, in both height and physique as he stood head and shoulders above most people, seemingly like a giant. He had rather pale skin and his black hair was gelled back while his eyes were a dark blue and his Command Spell resembled two swords crossing like an 'X' over a circle. Ivan wore a long, white doctor's coat over a long-sleeved black shirt with a pair of black pants and shoes, and the man currently had a rather large smile on his face.

"That will be your next target, Rider," the man announced, "I've been able to identify her as the last Master. I want you to capture her so that I may carve her Command Spells off of her body and implant them on myself."

"Understood," his Servant, Rider, answered quietly as she materialized, revealing her form.

Rider stood at about 5'6" with waist-length light green hair and deep-blue eyes. She had a blank expression on her face and two, devil horns protruding out of the sides of her head and a devil tail protruding out of her backside as well. Rider was dressed much like a captain of a sea-faring vessel, she wore a white tunic under a long, black coat with black pants and boots, and she wore a black captain's hat atop her head as well.

"We shall carry out our orders," Rider added before fading back into spirit form.

"Try to escape if you can," Ivan muttered whimsically as he continued watching the flower shop.

**. : + : .**

**Saionji Flower Shop**

Alice looked down at the magic circle she had written on the ground in the back of her shop, feeling rather proud of her accomplishment.

"Okay! This wish granting ceremony is sure to work!" she cheered happily as she placed her hands on her hips.

Alice had waist-length blond hair and emerald green eyes. Her appearance and figure were both beautiful, making her the kind of person who didn't have to try hard to appear as such, although, her red Command Spell took the shape of a cherubim on her back. And Alice was currently wearing a white blouse with a red skirt and black boots.

"Alright! Time to start!" Alice announced as she started the incantation, _"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill," _she recited until she heard a noise, "What was that?" she asked no one as she left the circle to investigate the cause, seeing an empty flower pot shattered on the ground, "Is someone here?" Alice asked nervously as she turned on the lights, holding her breath, "Phew… No one's here," she sighed before turning back around and walking back towards the magic circle, "Guess I'll get back to it," Alice added before feeling a murderous intent from above, the girl letting out a shriek as she looked up to see a woman dropping from the rafters above her head, Alice barely being able to roll out of the way.

"Hold still," the woman ordered in an emotionless tone, the woman's horns and tail marking her as something not human to Alice, "We do not wish for this to hurt too much," she added as she drew a flintlock pistol out of her coat, pointing it at Alice.

"Aah… A… A flintlock pistol," Alice stammered, realizing that the woman in front of her was responsible for all of the recent murders, "Stay away!" she screamed, barely avoiding the first shot as it skimmed across her arm, 'What even is she?' Alice asked herself as she managed to sidestep another shot.

"Please stop struggling," the woman requested as she was suddenly in front of Alice, having traveled the distance between them at a rate Alice couldn't even comprehend, "We will make it quick. Our Master will kill you slowly," the woman stated as she drew a cutlass from her side as she shoved Alice to the ground, the blade touching her neck.

"N-no… Someone… Someone help me!" Alice screamed, tears streaming down her face as a bright light lit up the room from behind Alice, "The circle," she gasped as a figure leapt out of the light, kicking the startled woman away.

"Are you my Master?" the figure asked, Alice recognizing him as a man, but being able to answer him.

The man in front of Alice stood at about 5'10" with short, slightly messy blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He wore a red overcoat that had white and gold designs on it, and on the back in gold were the letters 'SQPR'. The man wore no shirt underneath his coat, so his well-toned chest was left for all to see. He was wearing a pair of white pants that were held up by two leather belts, one red and one black, and hanging off one of the belts was a blue sheath that had an eagle and 'SQPR' embroidered onto it and in his hand was a Roman gladius that had a blue gem set into the guard.

"Heh… Too scared to talk? That's fine," the man added, a teasing smile on his face as he looked down at Alice, "I'll finish this up quickly," he stated as he charged at the woman, slashing downwards at an impossibly fast speed, forcing the woman to guard with her cutlass, but the force generated by the man still sent the woman flying out of the shop through the wall.

"Wait!" Alice shouted as she followed the man out of the shop in pursuit of the woman, seeing him deflecting the bullets off of his sword as the woman quickly fired off shots from a safe distance away, the woman's back to the river.

"We have run into complications, Master," the woman said out loud, "Yes… We will kill them," she added as if responding to someone as an inhuman amount of magical energy started manifesting around the woman.

"Tch… Not good," the man huffed, "She's using her Noble Phantasm."

"Noble Phantasm?" Alice asked nervously as she walked up to the man.

"Master, get away from here! You need to stay out of a battle between Servants!"

"Servants?"

"What?" the man asked, dumbfounded before remembering his opponent, "There's no time to explain right now! Get away from here!" he ordered as he turned his attention back to the woman, a thick, green fog rolling off of the river behind her.

"Before I go, what's your name?" Alice asked as she started to back away.

"I'm an Assassin class Servant," he answered, "So just call me Assassin. Now go!" he shouted before hearing a whirling noise as a weapon flew out of the air from behind Assassin, heading towards the woman at high speeds.

**. : + : .**

**The Tohsaka Manor, Miyama, Fuyuki**

Beatrice Angelsworn sat in a tree that overlooked the Tohsaka Manor from up on a nearby cliff.

"Master," a deep voice called out from the shadows beneath the tree as a white skull mask made itself visible, "The final Servant has been summoned. I can feel it."

"Oh? So we can kill now?" Beatrice asked as she looked down at her Servant, a man with pitch black skin and a small and slender, yet fit, build. The Servant's face was beneath a white skull mask and his head was completely shaven while the only clothes the Servant wore was a pair of black pants and black bandages that were wrapped around his feet.

"Yes, Master," the Servant replied as he looked up at his Master, who had the appearance of a young girl. Beatrice stood at 4'9" with pale skin, short black hair, and small, dark brown eyes with a pair of small glasses. Her Command Spell resembled a three-headed serpent and she was currently wearing a white kimono, giving her a ghostly appearance in the moonlight.

"Okay then!" Beatrice happily shouted as she jumped out of the tree, "Shall we begin the hunt, Assassin?"

"All you must do is give the command," Assassin replied, bowing deeply.

**. : + : .**

**The Tohsaka Manor, Basement**

Tohsaka Kiyoshi sat in the candlelit basement of his family home, pouring over an old tome despite late hour. The boy had quite the footsteps to follow in, his parents having participated in the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki and winning, and he himself had been selected for this mysterious Sterne-Insel Holy Grail War. Part of him had wished that his parents, Tohsaka Rin and Emiya Shirou, had been here to help him, but they were both currently abroad, although at the same time, the eight year old boy was eager to take on the challenge of the Grail War with his Servant.

His Servant, Archer, was currently standing in a corner, watching over his young Master. Archer was a young man who stood at about 5'9" with a slightly muscular build, suntanned skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore light-weight armor that was still regal enough to pass for a knights, as well as light leather armor that wouldn't restrict his maneuverability and he had a Chinese Beile Dao sword sheathed at his side.

"Master," Archer called out, "It's getting to be rather late. You'll be late for school in the morning if you keep this up."

"Hm?" Kiyo hummed as he looked over at Archer, a clearly tired and exhausted look on the boy's face.

"You even look like you're going to pass out," Archer huffed as he looked at his Master. Kiyo stood at 4'0" with short black hair and golden-brown eyes, and his Command Spell resembled a three-part sword. The young boy was currently wearing blue shorts with a zipped up, red jack and black sneakers, and he wore a red, jewel pendant on a silver chain around his neck while on the floor next to him was a backpack that he had pulled his books from.

"What time is it?" Kiyo mumbled as he stood up, yawning and stretching.

"Well past two," Archer smirked, "And you're not a morning person either, so you really should be heading to…" Archer added, before stopping mid-sentence.

"Hm? What's wrong Archer?" Kiyo asked as he started putting the tome back into his backpack.

"Move!" the Servant shouted as he quickly ran up to Kiyo, picking him up and jumping away from the table with Kiyo in his arms. The two of them looking back at the table to see a black dirk impaling it.

"I'm impressed that you managed to detect me," a deep voice called out, "But how long can you last while protecting that child?" it asked as Archer noticed five more dirks flying towards them.

"Get down!" Archer demanded as he drew his sword, quickly slashing them out of the air at a pace that Kiyo couldn't even follow before charging in the direction of the enemy Servant, sword raised, Kiyo calling after him.

"I suppose it's not surprising that you found me after a failed first strike," the Servant mumbled as he leapt back up the staircase he was hiding in, Archer hot on his tail.

"You're an Assassin," Archer stated as soon as they entered the lit first floor of the manor, revealing the Servant's appearance to Archer, "Any Servant would be able to tell that you are one of the nineteen Hassan I-Sabbahs."

"But which one is what you should be concerned about," Assassin hissed as he leapt up to the second floor, throwing several more dirks down at Archer.

"That's not going to work," Archer muttered as he once again slashed down the dirks before chasing after the Assassin.

"Hee hee," Assassin laughed, 'Looks like everything's going according to plan, Master,' the black Servant thought as he led Archer on a chase throughout the mansion.

**. : + : .**

**Sterne-Insel, the Devil's Sea, the Chamber of the Grail**

"It has begun," Noboru stated as he entered the chamber, seeing Wenzeslaus standing near the center as he looked over the vessel of the lesser grail, a writhing mass of flesh fused together by an alchemical process.

"Heh… Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker… All fourteen have finally been summoned then?" Wenzeslaus asked as he walked up to the mass of flesh, "Well then, my dear daughter and son-in-law. Soon you shall both fulfill your greatest purpose!" he announced as he laid a hand on the fused mound of flesh.

Noboru watched Wenzeslaus, feeling a bit of relief that he had not been one to participate in the creation of that… thing, "I am rather surprised that Amalia had helped you create that. It was her own parents after all."

"There may have been a bit of manipulation on my part," the elder magus admitted, "But soon… After the Masters and Servants have culled their numbers we can begin the final stages of the ritual and bring them all here, to Sterne-Insel."

"And once that happens, we may begin to butcher the Masters and Servants who forget their place as cattle, correct?" the Egyptian Ruler, the King of Tyrants, asked as he materialized in the room, wearing a blue and gold striped waistcoat with a pair of linen pants and leather sandals with gold armbands running up his arms like armor while his heavy, gold necklace hung from his neck.

"You are correct, Ruler," Wenzeslaus responded with a bow, "So please watch over your cattle until they have been fattened and readied to be butchered."

"Heh… Very well," Ruler chuckled, "I shall grant them Pharaoh's mercy for the time being and spare them my wrath. Until that time, I shall continue placing the finishing touches on my monuments so that the cattle may have a proper reception when they arrive."

"Your patience is very much appreciated," Wenzeslaus added as Ruler faded back into spirit form.

"Must he place those all across my island?" Noboru asked, an irritated look on his face, "It is beginning to look less like a Japanese shrine and more like an Egyptian temple."

"His Noble Phantasm and skills are necessary. I apologize for any shrines he may displace in the meantime."

"Hmph… So long as our goals are reached, it will have been worth having my land defiled by that Servant's 'architecture,'" Noboru huffed.

"Now then… Who shall make it to Sterne-Insel?" Wenzeslaus asked as he spun around, walking back towards the staircase.

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is! The last General Route chapter! Next up is the start of the character routes and I've decided to let you all choose whose route is done first! And in order to do that I have prepared a poll of five choices, with each Master/Servant pair on the poll being randomly selected by a number generator, the first five to have their number selected three times got to be put on the poll. So the first two Sabers were one and two, Archers were three and four, Lancers were five and six, and so on and so forth. Anyways, there are five options on this poll, being Hiroshi Rikio and Saber, Tohsaka Kiyoshi and Archer, Sanada Yumiko and Archer, Ivan Burokov and Rider, and Shirakawa Mirai and Caster and I just want to reiterate that the selection was indeed completely random as I used a number generator. If you can't for some reason access the poll, just send your selection to me in a PM or something.

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the General Route! Please remember to leave a review!

Your host,

dreadburner94.


End file.
